


Счастливого Рождества!

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Автор:БравоБета:ilylynnbelle
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669
Kudos: 11





	Счастливого Рождества!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)

В торговом центре полно взрослых, а еще больше — детей. В канун рождества то тут, то там сидят аниматоры Санты: белая ватная борода, красная шуба, красная же шляпа. У кого-то на нос нацеплены очки; кто-то плохо собрал волосы, и под седой копной виднеется темная прядь.

Дети не обращают внимания на такие мелочи. Все, что им нужно, — рассказать свои желания, чтобы в рождественскую ночь получить подарки, которые они так жаждут. К Сантам выстраиваются целые очереди малявок, и каждый так и норовит прорваться вперед и побыстрее плюхнуться на колени к доброму дедушке.

Джокер смотрит на ажиотаж с улыбкой. Становится в очередь к одному из Клаусов и терпеливо ждет.

Дети смотрят на него с недоумением. Странный клоун — он сейчас в гриме Карнавала, а не в своем — продвигается вместе с ними ближе к заветным коленям. Он же взрослый, так и написано на их лицах, зачем он лезет в чужие развлечения?

Джокер не обращает на это внимания и, когда подходит его очередь, шлепается к Санте на колени.

— Ну здравствуй, дорогой, — голос аниматора звучит растерянно.

— Здравствуй, Санта, — улыбается Джокер.

— Ты хорошо себя вел?

Аниматор следует сценарию, и Джокер щурится, глядя ему в глаза.

— Я был очень плохим мальчиком, — признается он. — Но я расскажу тебе одну забавную шутку, если ты послушаешь, чего я хочу.

Аниматор теряется. Такого нет в сценарии, и поэтому он просто кивает.

— Мне бы антидепрессантов, — тянет Джокер. — Пушку побольше. И, пожалуй, еще чтобы Бэтмен сюда пришел. Ты исполнишь мое желание?

— Хо-хо-хо, — смеется аниматор. Явно тянет время.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — Джокер улыбается еще шире. — Этот молл заминирован. Я знаю, где находится взрывчатка, и у меня в руках — волшебная красная кнопка. Как тебе такое, Санта?

Красное лицо начинает белеть, сливается цветом с накладной бородой.

— Но если ты исполнишь мое желание — если Бэтмен сюда придет — все закончится хорошо.

Санта молчит. Джокер хмыкает, берет в ладони его лицо и ласково целует в нос. Встает, поправляет брюки и пиджак. Бросает:

— Я жду его наверху. Пусть приходит побыстрее.

На крыше молла тихо. Падают хлопья снега, и Джокер от скуки ловит их языком. Садится на край, начинает чистить апельсин, выкидывает кожуру в воздух. Ест.

Время тянется что та резина, но он знает, что дождется.

Вытаскивает из кармана накладную бороду, фиксирует ее на подбородке. Шапка мокнет под снегом, но для его планов она тоже нужна.

— Артур! — слышит он оклик и оборачивается.

У двери на лестницу стоит Гэри — одетый в рождественского эльфа. Переминается с ноги на ногу, мнет в руке игрушечного оленя.

— Привет, — улыбается Джокер. — Веселого Рождества, Гэри.

— И тебе, — кивает тот. — Я могу подойти?

Джокер склоняет голову на бок.

— Не стоит. Я тут жду кое-кого. Будешь тут ошиваться — и тебе достанется.

Гэри бледнеет. Джокер — смеется.

— Не от меня, ты что. Но скоро будет жарко, а я не хочу, чтобы тебе случайно перепало.

— Артур…

— Он уже в пути?

Гэри на секунду отводит глаза.

— Не надо взрывать молл, Артур, — просит он. — Тут же дети.

— Я знаю.

— Ты же… ты же добрый парень.

— Я? Давно уже нет. Беги. И передай, что если Бэтмен не появится через десять минут, я все тут нахуй взорву.

Гэри вздрагивает и исчезает за дверью.

Джокер достает сигарету. Закуривает, стараясь не поджечь бороду, смотрит на вид. Перед Рождеством отсюда можно разглядеть весь город, пестрящий огнями гирлянд. Смотрится красиво. Не так мрачно, как обычно.

— Где взрывчатка? — слышит он из-за спины и оборачивается.

Бэтмен стоит недалеко от него — весь напрягшийся, готовый атаковать в любой момент. Джокер смеется — надо же как-то разбавить эту серьезность.

— Счастливого рождества, малыш Бэтмен, — тянет он, достает из сумки коробочку с подарком и кидает через плечо.

Бэтмен машинально ловит коробку. Смотрит на нее недоуменно.

— Раз уж у нас столь длительные и прочные отношения, то оставлять тебя без подарка грешно, — поясняет Джокер, болтая ногами. — Не бойся. Там нет ничего опасного.

— Где взрывчатка? — повторяет Бэтмен.

— Где? — переспрашивает Джокер. — Ее нет. Я пошутил.

Секунда — и он цепляет прорезиненный карабин с держателем за идущую мимо линию электропередач и спрыгивает с крыши. Летит на следующую и желает, перекрикивая ветер в ушах:

— Счастливого рождества, Бэтси-и-и-и!

Джокер весьма доволен собой.

И надеется, что подарок, который он так старательно выбирал, понравится Бэтмену.


End file.
